eminemfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
The Slim Shady LP
The Slim Shady LP é o segundo álbum de estúdio do rapper americano Eminem. Lançado em 23 de fevereiro de 1999 pela gravadora Aftermath Entertainment subsidiada pela Interscope Records. O álbum foi produzido por Dr. Dre, The Bass Brothers, Mel-Man e pelo próprio Eminem. Foi gravado durante 1997 e 1998 no Studio 8 em Ferndale, Michigan. A maior parte lírica do álbum foi escrita na perspectiva do alter ego do rapper, Slim Shady, e é notada pelo grande uso do tema da violência e o uso pesado de palavrões. O álbum foi um sucesso de críticas e comercial, lançando Eminem de um rapper desconhecido para uma celebridade. O álbum vendeu 283 mil cópias na primeira semana, estreiando no segundo lugar na Billboard 200 e foi certificado com um quadruple-platinum pela Recording Industry Association of America (RIIA ou, em português, Associação da Indústria de Gravação da América). O álbum ganhou o Grammy de Melhor Álbum de Rap e foi ranqueado em 273 no "500 Melhores Álbuns de Todos os Tempos" da revista Rolling Stone. O álbum é considerado um álbum de rap clássico no mundo inteiro. Contexto Antes de assinar com a Aftermath Entertainment, o rapper lançou seu álbum de estréia, Infinite, em 1996, porém teve poucas vendas. O rapper criou o alter ego, Slim Shady, o qual era muito mais raivoso e violento, ele introduziu o personagem no The Slim Shady EP. Eminem voou para Los Angeles a fim de participar de um competição de rap chamada "Rap Olympics" (em tradução literal: Olímpiada do Rap), no qual ficou em segundo lugar, e Jimmy Iovine, da equipe da Intercope Records, estava assistindo ao show e então, para ele foi entregue uma copia do The Slim Shady EP e Iovine tocou o EP para Dr. Dre, fundador da Aftermath Entertainment, e então, Eminem assinou com a gravadora e começou a trabalhar nesse álbum. Gravação A gravação começou em 1997, e a princípio, Eminem sentia-se nervoso trabalhando com Dr. Dre, ele dizia: "Eu não queria estar chocado nem puxar muito o saco dele... Eu era apenas um garoto de Detroit. Eu nunca tinha visto uma celebridade.". A gravação inicialmente começou com Dr. Dre criando uma batida e o Eminem fazendo freestyle, algumas vezes com Eminem sob influência de ecstasy durante a gravação. Várias canções no álbum eram do The Slim Shady EP incluindo "I Just Don't Give a Fuck" e "97' Bonnie & Clyde" (que está entitulada como "Just the Two of Us" no EP). Na primeira semana, "My Name Is" foi escrita, gravada e lançada como single. Música Produção A produção foi feita principalmente por Dr. Dre, The Bass Brothers e Eminem. Muitas das batidas foram comparadas como o estilo G-funk dos álbums de Dr. Dre e incluiam samples de várias músicas. O principal single, "My Name Is", contém um sample "I Got The" de Labi Siffre e apresenta instrumentais em estilo psicodélico e uma linha de baixo funk. O vocal de Eminem tem sido descrito como "nasal". Letra A parte lírica do álbum foi escrito sob a perspectiva de Slim Shady, que faz muitas referências a violência. Algumas letras são chamadas de misogínas, sendo a principal delas a canção "Guilty Conscience", que tem a participação de Dr. Dre. Recepção Recepção comercial Na primeira semana, o álbum vendeu 283 mil cópias e ficou em segundo lugar no Billboard 200 e permaneceu lá por 100 semanas. Dez dias após o lançamento, o álbum foi certificado como "platinum" pela RIAA e depois como "quadruple platinum". "My Name Is" estreiou na posição 32 do Billboard Hot 100 e permaneceu nas paradas por dez semanas. "Guilty Conscience" alcançou a posição 56 na Billboard R&B/Hip-hop, enquanto "Just Don't Give a Fuck" alcançou a posição 62 nessa mesma lista. Fora dos EUA, o álbum alcançou a posição 9 nas paradas canadenses e recebeu o certificado de "double platinum" pela Canadian Recording Industry Association. Recepção crítica Após o lançamento, o álbum recebeu críticas majoritariamente positiva dos críticos musicais - muitos deles gostando do estilo lírico de Eminem. Allmusic deu ao álbum cinco estrelas (de cinco possíveis), dizendo: "Daqui alguns anos, o choque terá passado, e essas habilidades líricas e esse domínio sutil da música que vai ressonar, e é isso que fez The Slim Shady LP uma das maiores estréias na música hip-hop e pop moderna." David Browne do Entertainment Weekly disse que o álbum é "desapontante ultrajante" e isso é o seu ponto forte. Resultado O álbum lançou Eminem para o status de celebridade, Interscope Records deu a Eminem sua própria gravadora, Shady Records, e Eminem fez uma turnê grande. Ele se juntou na Vans Warped Tour no lugar de Cypress Hill. Em um show dessa turnê, o Eminem escorregou em um líquido e caiu de uma altura de três metros, quebrando algumas costelas. Controvérsias As controvérsias circundam o álbum e o artista devido ao conteúdo lírico, rotulado como misogíno e homofóbico. Em um editorial, o editor da Billboard, Timothy White, afirmou que Eminem estava ganhando dinheiro da míseria de outras pessoas. Processos Debbie Mathers, mãe de Eminem, o processou em um processo de 10 milhões de doláres por calúnia feita por Eminem na música "My Name Is" na parte "I just found out my mom does more dope than I do" (Em tradução livre, "Eu descobri que minha mãe fica mais chapada que eu"). Em dezembro de 2001, DeAngelo Bailey, um zelador que vivia em Roseville, Michigan foi assunto na música "Brain Damage" na qual ele era retratado como um bully, e ele processou o músico em 1 milhão de doláres por calúnia e invasão de privacidade. Em setembro de 2003, Harlenee Stein, uma viúva de 70 anos, processou Eminem e Dr. Dre por uso não autorizado do sample "Pigs Go Home" de "Guilty Conscience" composto por seu marido, Ronaldo Stein, para o filme "Getting Straight". Lista de músicas Categoria:The Slim Shady LP Categoria:Álbuns